


Fishing

by a_q



Series: The Outfit Serie [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Genderswap, Kink Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=814477#t814477">xmen-firstkink</a> for the prompt: girl!Sean wears knee socks with long cardigans and short shorts. Raven notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

Today she wore black knee socks with shiny black shoes. Yesterday it had been striped socks, and day before bright red ones. Raven tore the piece of toast on her plate into little crumbs without turning her eyes away from the sight. Sean wore the knee socks combined with the long and slinky cardigan with a cute belt, over white shirt that was a tad too sheer and short shorts with a prim and proper cut. Everything to accent her long legs, round bottom and tiny waist. Raven stared all of these items one at the time, valuating the overall impression. It was a cute, carefully planned ensemble.

Raven didn't look Sean in the eyes, because the girl was expecting her to do so and Raven wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. No points for Sean. She just stood at the doorway, not going in nor going out, just standing there and flashing her cute smile around, flaunting her outfit and gathering admiring glances. Raven kept tearing the pieces of toast into increasingly smaller pieces.

”Do you know what usually works well with conniving little minxes like that?” Erik asked. He sat next to her on the breakfast table and he had no trouble following her line of sight.

”Spanking?” Raven suggested without turning her eyes.

“Hm. Not bad. I was going to say surprise attack, but your idea sounds like fun. Why not go at it? She has done everything short of writing an invitation for you.”

“I know what she is doing, and I'm not falling for it,” Raven said, pushing the remnants of the toast around her plate.

“Suit yourself. I'm sure someone will bite to the lure, if you are steadfast to pass the opportunity,” Erik said, and took a sip of his coffee. Raven turned to stare at him, eyes glowing bright yellow.

“You mean, _you_ will bite the lure.”

Erik shrugged. “Freckles are adorable. And I just bet she is a screamer. I like a good screamer.”

Raven just scoffed at that and turned back to watch Sean flirt shamelessly with Alex. He seemed to be quite taken by her outfit too, considering that he brushed an invisible piece of flint from her shoulder, twice. Raven frowned. Maybe the little minx needed a lesson after all. One spank for every freckle, that would be an interesting past time.

“Changing our minds, are we?”

“Oh, shut up,” Raven said and gathered her plate and coffee cup into a neat pile. “I'm only going to protect you from getting caught with a student in compromising position. What ever would Charles say about that? You should thank me, you know.”

“Thank you Raven,” Erik said solemnly and Raven stuck her tongue out at him. Erik just laughed and raised his coffee cup in mock salute. "Go get 'em, tiger!"


End file.
